(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery terminal wiring, and in particular, to an improved battery terminal wiring device capable of simplifying serial connection of several battery terminals as well as the connection of sensing wires to each terminal, in an electric vehicle application.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a battery set 4 which is comprised of a plurality of batteries 2 that are serially connected to each other with wires 16, and two end terminals of the serial connection are connected to an inverter 6 such that a DC current is supplied to a motor 8. A sensing wire 12 is connected to a terminal of each battery 2 such that a condition of each is monitored by a battery control unit 14 that is connected to the other end of the sensing wire.
However, in the above battery set 4, the terminals 10 of the batteries 2 are connected with wires by means of soldering such that many hours of work are required for wiring, and when cells are exchanged the possibility exists that the batteries may short circuit.